Special Doctor
by Apine Shim
Summary: BOY x BOY -Kim Jaejoong seorang radiografer yang kini bertemu dengan Jung Yunho orang masa lalunya yang kini malah menjadi dokter Radiologi. Mau tidak mau dia harus bekerja dengan Yunho. Jung Yunho dokter muda yang mempunyai seorang putra Jung Changmin yang menggemaskan! Ada apakah sebenarnya antara Yunho dan Jaejoong?.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Special Doctor

Genre : Romance, drama

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, MinKyu, Go ahra, BoA

Lengh : 1 of ?

Ini fanfiction yang terinspirasi

saat pin PKL di Rumah Sakit. Hehe

Adapun istilah-istilah

yang tidak dimengerti

bisa ditanyakan ke apine, ok

I try to my best to write this

so no bash no copas,

i hope you enjoy readers

let's comment raeders

Cek this out

Terlihat mobil sport berwarna silver

Tengah memasukki parkiran

rumah sakit ternama di Seoul.

Seoul International Hospital.

Nama rumah sakit tersebut.

Didalamnya ternyata terdapat

seorang _namja_ tampan

bermata tajam layaknya musang.

Berwajah kecil namun tegas

serta bibir tebal berbentuk hati

yang tengah menyinggungkan

sedikit senyuman didepan

kaca mobilnya sambil

merapikan rambutnya.

Dan kemudian berjalan menuju

pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Sambil menenteng jas

berwarna putih ditangan kirinya

dan tas jinjing berwarna coklat

ditangan yang satunya.

"_Annyeong_ ...Jung _Euisanim.._"

sapa salah seorang perawat

yang kebetulan berpapasan

dengan _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Jung Yunho atau lebih tepatnya

dr. Jung Yunho, Sp. Rad.

(Ini gelar di Indonesia

untuk dokter spesialis

radiologi master science,

kalo dikorea pine gak ngerti. hehe)

nama _namja_ bermata musang itu

yang ternyata seorang

dokter spesialis Radiologi

diRumah Sakit Internasional Seoul.

Sang dokter tersenyum simpul

kepada orang-orang Rumah Sakit

yang kebetulan menyapanya

disepanjang perjalanannya

menuju ruangannya, di Instalasi Radiologi.

dr. Jung Yunho adalah seorang

dokter spesialis radiologi

yang tergolong masih muda.

Usianya baru 27 th

namun dia sudah mendapatkan

gelar masternya

dan sudah bekerja sekitar 1 tahun.

Dan tentunya dia masih _single._

Walaupun dia kini sudah

mempunyai seorang putra.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya

bagaimana bisa seorang

yang masih sendiri sudah

mempunyai seorang putra?

Yah Jung Changmin nama putranya.

Dia sebenarnya adalah anak

dari kakak sepupu perempuan yunho.

Dia meninggal bersama suaminya

saat kembali dari Rumah Sakit

bersama dengan bayinya.

Bayi laki-laki yang baru sehari

dilahirkan itu selamat saat kecelakaan.

Sedangkan orang tuanya

meninggal ditempat.

Dengan terpaksa yunho lah

yang merawat bayi itu.

karena saudara-saudaranya

yang lain tidak mau merawatnya.

Daripada bayi itu dimasukkan

kedalam panti asuhan akhirnya yunho

merawatnya dengan bantuan _eomma_nya.

Disamping juga karena yunho

sangat dekat dengan

kakak sepupu perempuannya itu.

"hah...?!" helaan nafas itu

terdengar diruangan dr. Jung

saat dokter muda itu

telah memasukki ruangannya

dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya.

'TOK...TOK'

"_mian_ Jung _euisanim_..."

Kata seorang pegawai

di Instalasi Radiologi tempat yunho bekerja.

Seorang _namja_ nan imut

berkulit putih nampak memasukki

ruangan yunho dengan membawa

berkas yang mungkin merupakan

berkas pemeriksaan pasien.

"_ne_ masuklah Su

dan panggil _hyung_ seperti biasa saja"

balasnya yang tengah berdiri

sambil memakai jaket berwarna putihnya

yang sedari tadi dia tenteng

saat memasukki Rumah Sakit.

"_aniyo _ini ditempat kerja

seharusnya aku memanggilmu

seperti itu _hyung _jung _euisanim_"

kata namja imut bernama

Kim Junsu yang merupakan

salah satu radiografer di Rumah sakit .

sambil membenahi letak kerah

jas putih yang dipakai yunho.

"cepatlah menikah _hyung_

jung _euisanim _biar ada

yang mengurusmu, cha sudah rapi"

tambah junsu setelah

merapikan jas milik yunho.

"haha aku masih terlalu muda

untuk menikah su dan

jika kau seperti ini terus aku

bisa dicincang oleh dr. Park..."

"makanya menikahlah

kau tidak kasihan dengan minnie?

Dan lihat tadi menggunakan

jas saja tidak rapi"

kata junsu sambil mencebilkan

bibirnya.

Dan terlihat sangat imut.

"apa kau melakukan

ini juga pada dr. Park?"

"yak...! tentu saja _hyung_

dia kan tunanganku bahkan

aku bisa melakukkan yang

lebih dari sekedar merapikan jasnya"

jawab junsu polos.

"ah _jinjjayo_?

Apa kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'? "

Pertanyaan yunho sukses

membuat pipi junsu bersemu merah.

"yak _hyung_ berhenti mengodaku"

kata junsu yang sudah malu

karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan yunho.

"haha _arraseo. _Ada apa kau kemari?"

"ah _ye_ aku hampir lupa,

ini ada pemeriksaan HSG yang

harus _euisanim_ lakukan"

kata namja imut itu sambil

menyerahkan berkas pemeriksaan pasien.

(HSG atau Hysterosalpingography

adalah pemeriksaan radiologi

untuk melihat sistem reproduksi

pada wanita)

"_mwo_? HSG?

Bukankah itu tugas BoA _euisanim_?

Ini pemeriksaan daerah sensitif

pada _yeoja_ su lagipula disini ada

dokter _yeoja _kenapa mesti aku?"

"aku tahu _euisanim_...

tapi pasiennya hanya mau

diperiksa olehmu dan bahkan

dia juga memesanku untuk menjadi

radiografer pendampingmu

padahal ada ahra"

kata junsu yang ikut sebal dengan permintaan seorang pasien.

Sudah tidak menjadi rahasia umum lagi jika ada pasien _yeoja_ yang hanya mau diperiksa oleh yunho atau junsu. Mengingat mereka berdua merupakan dokter dan radiografer yang sangat tampan.

"aissshhh... bilang saja aku sedang sibuk lagipula ini jatah BoA_ euisanim_ untuk pemeriksaan dengan menggunakan media kontras" jawab yunho tegas.

(Media Kontras merupakan bahan yang digunakan untuk memperjelas jaringan-jaringan atau suatu organ yang diperiksa pada pemeriksaan radiologi)

"tapi _euisanim_..."

"kau mau mengambil pemeriksaan ini?"

"_aniyo_... baiklah aku akan bicara pada pasiennya lagi dan dengan BoA _euisanim_ terlebih dulu"

Bukannya Yunho tidak berani dan tidak bisa melakukan pemeriksaan HSG namun, karena pemeriksaan ini adalah pemeriksaan yang menyangkut organ sensitif pada wanita jadi dia berpikir lebih baik dokter wanitalah yang memeriksanya.

Ditempat lain, seorang _namja_ cantik tengah menatap laptopnya dengan perasaan was-was. Mata besarnya sesekali membuka menutup menatap layar dilaptopnya dan kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat. Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya. Bibir merah merekah seperti buah _cherry _itu sesekali mengatup membuka tutup dan dia gigit.

Dengan hati-hati dia mengarahkan _kursor _pada tampilan ikon dilaptopnya yang memang ingin dia lihat.

'KLIK'

Terbukalah jendela sebuah situs terkenal dikorea. Rupanya namja cantik itu tengah membuka situs atau website penerimaan pegawai negeri dirumah sakit .

Dengan perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya. _Namja_ cantik itu perlahan men_scro_l _mouse_ kebawah untuk mencari apakah ada namanya dalam pengumuman penerimaan pegawai negeri tersebut.

"_eottohke_... apa namaku tidak ada?" katanya yang mulai cemas men_scrol mouse_nya kebawah.

Namja cantik itu perlahan-lahan mengecek satu persatu kolom nama yang tertera pada layar laptopnya yang berisi nama-nama yang diterima sebagai pegawai negeri seoul khususnya pada bagian pegawai kesehatan.

"Kim Jaejoong.. kim jaejoong mana mana..."

_Namja_ cantik itu menggumankan namanya disela-sela pencarian namanya.

'TOK..TOK..TOK'

"jae bagaimana? Kau sudah mengeceknya?"

"sebentar _eomma _aku sedang mengeceknya" balas _namja _cantik bernama kim jaejoong pada sang _eomma _yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan cemas.

Rupanya sang _eomma_ juga tengah gugup menanti hasil penerimaan pegawai negeri dimana sang putra telah mendaftarkan dirinya.

"_ppaliwa_ jae... satidaknya buka pintunya dan biarkan _eomma _melihatnya juga"

"_sirro eomma_ nanti aku kabari"

Jaejoong tetap berkutat dengan lapton didepannya dengan perasaan cemas. Pasalnya pengumuman ini sangat penting bagi dia. Menjadi seorang pegawai negeri adalah impiannya dari dulu.

Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti dan kedua _doe eyes_nya besarnya terbelalak serta tak lupa mulutnya yang terbuka. Seperti orang yang terkejt jika melihat sesuatu. Dan secara tiba-tiba dia berteriak memanggil _eomma_nya

"_EOMMMAAAAA_..."

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG JANGAN BERTERIAK _EOMMA _MASIH BISA MENDENGARMU...MAKANYA BUKA PINTUNYA. DAN APAKAH KAU TIDAK DITERIMA?." Jawab sang _eomma_ yang juga ikut berteriak.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini dia lanjutan ffnya... semoga tidak mengecewakan

Banyak istilah radiologi. Tapi pin coba kasih penjelasaanya supaya readers gak kebingungakn. Ok

Dan maaf terbelit-belit pin buntu, haha

Cek this out

"_EOMMMAAAAA_..."

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG JANGAN BERTERIAK _EOMMA _MASIH BISA MENDENGARMU...MAKANYA BUKA PINTUNYA. DAN APAKAH KAU TIDAK DITERIMA?." Jawab sang _eomma_ yang juga ikut berteriak.

-**Special Doctor Part 2-**

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya tengah berteriak tidak tenang didepan kamar sang anak.

"JAE BUKA PINTUNYAAAA..."

'CEKLEK'

"_eommaaa_..."

Kata jaejoong saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menghambur memeluk sang _eomma._

"jae _gwaenchana_?"

Sang_ eomma_ tampak sangat khawatir karena tiba-tiba jaejoong memeluknya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Tangannya mengusap punggung jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati. Menyalurkan ketenangan kepada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"_gwaenchana ne_ mungkin memang bukan rejekinya _uljima_~"

"tapi _eomma _bukan begitu akk..kuu..."

Kata jaejoong lagi sambil berkaca-kaca. Bibir _cherry_nya sedikit mengerucut.

"Yak..! kim jaejoong kau itu _namja_. Masa begitu saja menangis. Tidak masalah jika kau ditolak _eomma_ tetap akan menjadi _eomma_mu..!"

"yak _eomma_ kenapa bicara ngawur seperti itu?" kata jaejoong lagi yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukkannya dari sang _eomma_ dan tengah mengusap air matanya.

"aisshhh...anak ini, apanya yang salah dengan kata-kata _eomma_ eoh? Beraninya membentak _eomma_. Isshh... anak nakal!" balas sang _eomma_ yang langsung memukul pelan kepala jaejoong.

"_appoyo~ eomma_ stop it..!"

"hei kemari kau anak nakal...!"

Dan yah terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara jaejoong dengan sang _eomma_ dirumah sederhana mereka. Dan entah sampai kapan ibu dan anak itu akan berhenti.

Di instalasi radiologi Rumah sakit Internasional Seoul tampak sangan sibuk. Para radiografer sibuk memeriksa atau lebih tepatya memfoto pasien. Sedangkan para dokter ada yang memeriksa pasien serta ada yang didalam ruangannya membaca hasil foto rontgen pasien.

Nampak seorang radiografer _namja _nan imut bernama kim junsu itu tengah melayani pasien _yeoja _yang nampaknya sangat membuat junsu kesal.

"_agashi_...celananya dilepas juga tidak?" tanya sang pasien_ yeoja_ yang berada dalam bilik khusus untuk menganti pakaian.

"_aniyo_ yang diperiksa bagian dada _noona_ jadi hanya membuka bra _noona_,kalo _noona_ membawa kalung tolong kalungnya dilepas serta ganti baju dengan baju pasien berwarna putih yang sudah ada didalam" jelas junsu panjang lebar untuk yang beberapa kalinya. Karena sang pasien terus bertanya pada junsu

Junsu sendiri kini tengah menyiapkan pesawat sinar-x serta kaset yang telah dia sandarkan pada bucky stand (standar kaset yang berdiri untuk fiksasi kaset yang biasanya digunakan untuk pasien yang kooperatif atau sadar dan bisa berdiri. Kebanyakkan pemeriksaan dada menggunakan bucky stand).

"sudah selesai _noona_?"

"ye _agashi_ tampan" balas pasien junsu yang kini keluar dengan baju pasien berwarna putih.

Betapa terkejutnya junsu saat si pasien _yeoja_ menggunakan baju pasien tidak dengan benar. Padahal dari tadi junsu telah menjelaskan dengan baik.

"aisshh... _noona_ talinya diikat kebelakang bukan kedepan" kata junsu jengah.

Bagaimana tidak? Baju pasien yang seharusnya talinya diikat kebelakang malah diikat kedapan sehingga bagian dada yang seharusnya tertutupi kini nyaris terlihat. Untung junsu langsung membalikkan badan saat melihat pasien _yeoja_nya itu. berharap menggoda junsu eoh?

"ah memangnya kenapa _agashi_? Bukankah seperti ini tidak apa-apa?" kata pasien yeoja itu lagi sambil dibuat-buat.

"_mianhae_ tapi sekarang sedang banyak pasien yang menunggu jadi turuti saja apa kataku noona eunjung"

Kata junsu lagi menyebut nama pasien _yeoja_ itu.

"ah _ye_ _arrasseo_" kata pasien bernama eunjung itu dan akhirnya menuruti apa kata junsu.

Kalo seperti ini bisa-bisa junsu mati muda dan gagal menikah dengan dr. Park. Banyak sekali pasien yang jika dia tangani bukannya menurut tapi malah makin membuat junsu kerepotan.

Disisi lain tampak dua dokter mudah nan tampan tengah berada diruangan CR (CR atau Computed Radiography semacam komputer untuk melihat hasil gambar radiologi). Kedua dokter yang berbeda spesialisnya itu tampak fokus menatap layar komputer yang terdapat foto hasil pemeriksaan pasien.

"sepertinya didaerah sini frakturnya Park _euisanim_" kata dr. Jung yang merupakan dokter spesialis radiologi yang kini tengah bersama dengan dr. Park yang merupakan dokter spesialis othopedi (spesialis tulang) yang tegah menunjukkan letak fraktur (patah tulang) pada sebuah gambar dilayar komputer.

"hmm..."

Dr. Park hanya menggumam menanggapi dr. Jung dan terus fokus pada layar komputer memastikan kebenarannya.

"ne jika kita foto satu kali lagi dengan posisi lateral mungkin bisa terlihat." Seru dr. Jung memberikan saran. (posisi lateral adalah posisi dengan objek yang difoto menyamping)

"hmm baiklah aku terserah padamu yang penting bagian ini harus terlihat agar aku bisa mengoperasinya dengan baik" ucap dr. Park sambil menunjuk-unjuk bagian yang harus terlihat pada layar komputer.

"arrasseo" jawab dr. Jung

"siapa yang bertugas memfotonya? Serahkah saja pada junsu" kata dr. Park lagi.

"hahaha junsu sedang bertugas diruangan khusus pemeriksaan Thorax. Apa semalam belum cukup? Sampai-sampai kau masih merindukannya"

(pemeriksaan Thorax adalah pemeriksan pada bagian dada)

"yak jung yunho pervert..!"

"hei aku begini karena siapa eoh?" balas dr. Jung sambil memukul kecil lengan dr. Park.

"aisshhh... sudahlah cepat foto lagi pasienku"

"_arrasseo _aku akan memanggil ahra untuk memfotonya satu kali lagi"

#####################

-Seoul 07.00 KST-

Jaejoong berjalan santai dari halte menuju Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul. Dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih bak boneka porselain itu.

Bibir _cherry_nya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman saat dia melalui karyawan atau para tenaga kesehatan di rumah sakit terbesar korean selatan.

"_joesonghamnida_ apa kau tahu ruangan radiologi disini?" tanya jaejoong kepada salah satu perawat yang kebetulan melintas.

"oh jalan saja lurus terus nanti ada papan nama besar berbagai bangsal dan ruangan. Disitu sudah jelas terdapat petanya juga" balas sang perawat.

"ah _ye ghamsahamnida_" kata jaejoong lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi kearah yang ditunjuk sang perawat.

"ah _chakkamanyo agashi_" tambah sang perawat _yeoja_ itu yang tiba-tiba mencengkeram tangan jaejoong. Yang sontak membuat jaejoong berhenti dan mau tak mau menoleh lagi kearah perawat _yeoja_ itu.

"_naega_ jessica _imnida_ perawat dari bangsal melati, hubungi aku ne kalo sudah selesai" katanya lagi sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang jaejoong yakini adalah kertas bertuliskan nomer telepon sang perawat. Sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya den berbicara agak dibuat-buat. Menggoda jaejoong rupanya?

Jaejoong hanya bersikap sewajarnya saja. Pasalnya kejadian seperti ini sering dia alami sebelumnya. Dengan tenang dia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan meremas kertas pemberian perawat genit itu serta membuangnya ketempat yang bertulis kan 'Sampah An Organik'.

Diruangan radiologi tampak masih sangat sepi. Saat jaejoong datang hanya ada petugas administrasi yang sudah datang. Mungkin para karyawan sedang mengikuti apel pagi terlebih dahulu, pasalnya saat jaejoong tiba dirumah sakit ini dihalaman depan gerbang bagian timur sedang ada apel pagi.

"ah jeosonghamnida ahjumma" sapa jaejoong dengan senyum terbaiknya. Dan tidak lupa membungkukkan badannya.

"_nde eotteoke osyeosseumnikka_?" kata yeoja paruh baya yang bekerja pada bagian administrasi diradiologi Rumah Sakit.

"_jeo-neun_ kim jaejoong _imnida_, radiografer baru disini. Kata direktur aku mesti langsung kesini"

"ah _ye_ tadi _sajangmin_ menelponku dan akan ada radiografer baru disini, masuklah jaejoong-_ssi_"

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang yeoja dan namja yang mengenakan seragam radiografer memasuki ruangan administrasi.

"nah jaejoong-ssi itu go ahra dan kim junsu, mereka radiografer disini" ucap ahjumma administrasi itu sambil menunjuk ahra dan junsu bergantian.

"ah ye ahjumma panggil jaejoong saja, ah annyeong ahra-ssi dan junsu-ssi"

"whoaa~ kau radiografer baru disini?" tanya junsu antusias. Berbeda dengan ahra yang hanya melirik sekilas jaejoong dan langsung pergi keruangan khusus radiografer.

"isshhh...yeoja iblis itu benar-benar tidak sopan" kata junsu setelat kepergian ahra.

"maksud junsu-ssi ahra?"

"_ye_ kau harus terbiasa ne pada _yeoja_ iblis itu, dan ah panggil junsu saja ne" pinta junsu pada jaejoong.

"ah _arraseo_..."

"_annyeonghi jumuseyo yeorobun_~" datang satu lagi yeoja yang kelihatannya dia seorang dokter. Terlihat dari pakaiannya karena _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu mengenakan jas putih.

"annyeong BoA _euisanim_" sapa junsu dan _ahjumma_ administrasi itu.

"kau radiografer baru disini?" tanya BoA euisanim pada jaejoong.

"ye euisanim"

"semoga betah disini dan bekerjalah dengan baik dan benar. Kau tahu kan rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit terkenal yang tidak memperkerjakan orang yang tidak kompeten" tambah BoA _euisanim _dan langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju ruangannya.

"annyeong ahjumma lee"

Sapa yunho saat memasuki

Ruang radiologi.

"ah ye jung euisanim. Ah siapa ini?"

Tanya _ahjumma_ lee saat yunho

Membawa changmin. Putra kecilnya.

"minnie beri salam pada

_ahjumma_" kata yunho.

"ah _nde annyeong_ lee _ahjumma_"

Jawab changmin kecil sambil

Memperlihatkan deretan giginya

Yang tidak bersih itu. pasalnya

Bocah kecil itu kini tengah

Mengemut permen coklat.

"apa radiografer yang baru sudah

Datang ahjumma?" tanya yunho

Sebelum memasuki ruangannya

Yang berada di belakang

Ruangan pemeriksaan kamar 1.

"sudah _euisanim_, dia sedang bersama

Kepala ruang kim junsu"

"_ahjumma_ panggil aku yunho

saja" pinta yunho.

"_aniyo _kau seorang dokter"

Saat yunho dan changmin akan

Memasuki ruangan yunho.

Tampak junsu tengah menjelaskan

Atau meorientasi jaejoong dengan

Berbagai peralatan yang akan

Jaejoong gunakan untuk bekerja.

"joongie kamar 1 ini biasanya digunakan

Untuk pemeriksaan thorax saja"

Jelas junsu memperkenalkan

Pesawat sinar-x yang biasa

Digunakan untuk pemeriksaan.

Jaejoong tengah mengamati sistem kerja

Pesawat itu dengan baik.

Dia memperhatikan penjelasan junsu

Yang merupakan kepala ruangan

Dengan sangat baik.

Saat jaejoong dan junsu tengah

Asyik berkutat dengan pesawat. Tanpa

Jaejoong sadari sepasang mata musang

Nan tajam itu menyinggungkan

Senyumannya mengeringai.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Special Doctor part 3

Genre : Romance Drama

Cast : YunJae of course, YooSu, Changmin and others

Rate : T-readers mau apa? XD

Sorry kelamaan update soalnya otak lagi buntu. Terus lagi gak ada modem agak susah ngesharenya, XD

Sorry typos everywhere~ because i'm no profesional writer.

But i hope you enjoy with my story.

This is my original story so, no bash no copas but i received your comment readers.

Cek this out

-Jaejoong's PoV-

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja.

Aku bahkan tidak menyangka

akan diterima disini.

Kalau boleh aku memilih, aku tidak ingin

memilih rumah sakit ini.

Walaupun rumah sakit ini adalah rumah

sakit yang sangat terkenal.

Tapi? Yah kenangan itu

terlalu menyedihkan.

Aku berjalan dengan

pasti menyusuri

Koridor rumah sakit ini,

beberapa kali aku menghela

napas panjang.

'Kim Jaejoong kau harus tenang'

batinku pada diriku sendiri menyemangati.

"ah ini tempatnya?" kataku saat

aku sudah berdiri pada ruangan

yang bertuliskan

'Radiology Instalation'

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan

pasti untuk memasukinya.

"Kim Jaejoong _hwaiting_...!"

-Jaejoong's PoV End-

-Normal's PoV-

Kim Junsu._ Namja_ cantik itu ini tengah menerangkan seluk-beluk pesawat sinar-x kepada radiografer baru.

"bagaimana Jaejoong-_ssi_? Kau paham?" tanya Junsu pada _namja_ cantik yang sedari tadi tengah mencoba mengoperasikan pesawat sinar-x di kamar 1.

"eh _ye_, panggil aku _hyung _saja _ne_ suie" pinta Jaejoong.

"ah tentu saja_ hyung_..." balas Junsu yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"kau tahu _hyung_? Dari dulu aku berharap bisa punya teman baik seperti _hyung_" katanya lagi.

"hahaha nde anggap saja aku hyungmu"

Saat Jaejoong tengah asyik mencoba pesawat sinar-x yang ditunjukkan Junsu padanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kecil menghampiri mereke. Tepatnya menghampiri Junsu.

"Junsu _jucci_~" teriak anak laki-laki itu dengan suara khasnya yang sangat melengking itu.

"whoaa... minnie, kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya junsu yang langsung mengendong anak kecil yang dia panggil minnie.

"belcama dengan _appa jucchi_..." jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang terlihat menghitam karena memakan _black chocolate_. Ditangannya terdapat _black chocolate_ dengan merek terkenal yang di beli dari Jholics.

"aigoo... kenapa dr. Jung memberikan coklat seperti ini? Nanti gigimu sakit" kata Junsu lagi sambil mencubit kecil hidung Changmin.

"minnie yang minta jucchi~ dan jangan mencibit hidungku..!" balas Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"hahaha, ye ye. Ah iya _hyung _kenalkan ini changmin anak dari dr. Jung "

Junsu memperkenalkan changmin pada jaejoong yang saat itu tengah asyik memcoba lampu _kolimator _pada pesawat sinar-x. Mau tak mau membuat jaejoong beralih menatap changmin.

"nah minnie ini jaejoong ahjusshi, dia baru disini."

"_jinjja_? _Yeoppo_..." kata Changmin yang membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong tertawa. Anak berusia 3 tahun itu ini berangsut menundukkan kepalanya didada junsu karena malu.

"aigooo... malu eoh?" goda Junsu.

Jaejoong membelai rambut changmin sambil tersenyum.

"hai Changmin.. " kata Jaejoong.

"_ahjusshi yeoppo_, gendong Changmin" pinta Changmin yang langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan changmin. Dia langsung mengendong anak bertubuh gempal itu.

"aigoo... minnie berat nde" komentar Jaejoong saat mengendong changmin. Dia mencubit kecil pipi gempal Changmin. Dan itu Changmin malu.

"aisshh... anak ini pintar sekali mengenali orang, biasanya dia tidak bisa seakrab itu dengan orang baru _hyung_. Mungkin dia tahu kalo_ hyung_ orang yang baik" kata Junsu yang terheran mendengar tingkah lucu Changmin. Yang langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru saja dia kenal.

"ah_ jinjjayo_? Dia sangat manis suie"

Jaejoong mengendong Changmin sambil mengusap-usap sayang kepala Changmin.

"dia anak siapa Suie?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa coklat yang menempel dibibir Changmin.

"dia putra dr. Jung, dr. Jung Yunho salah satu dokter spesialis radiologi disini"

'DEG'

"_mwo_? dr. Jung..Juuung..Yunho?" kata Jaejoong agak sedikit terbata.

Wajahnya berubah saat mendengar nama Jung Yunho. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Badannya kini mulai bergetar hebat mendengar nama itu. junsu yang melihat perubahan raut wajah jaejoong mengeryitkan keningnya heran.

"_waeyo hyung_?" tanya Junsu.

"ah _ani_..."

"_gwaenchanayo_?"

"_nde_..." jawab Jaejoong yang mendadak sangat gugup.

"_ahjucci jinaeyo_? " suara Changmin membuyarkan kegugupan Jaejoong. Kini bocah berusia 3 tahun yang berada dalam gendongannya mengusap pipi Jaejoong. Memastikan apakah _ahjusshi _cantiknya itu baik-baik saja.

"_nde ahjusshi _baik-baik saja minnie" balas Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi changmin, menyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"aisshhh... bahkan dia kau cium saja tidak apa-apa _hyung_, biasanya kalo aku cium pasti marah. Minnie napeun" Junsu menimpali sambil mengacak-acak rambut Changmin.

"ah jaejoongie kau disini rupanya, dr. jung mencarimu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu jadi kau diminta untuk keruangannya" kata _ahjumma _Lee pekerja administrasi dirumah sakit tempat jaejoong dan Junsu bekerja.

"_mwo_? aku _ahjumma_? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang berusaha setenang mungkin.

"_molla_, tapi sepertinya dia ingin berkenalan denganmu, _cha_ kesanalah Jae. Kau bisa lewat pintu belakang dari ruangan ini, ruangan dr. Jung ada dibelakang ruangan ini" jelas Lee _ahjumma_.

"_ye ahjumma_ aku akan kesana" balas Jaejoong sedikit kikuk. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu dengan Jaejoong. Raut wajahnya berubah jika dia mendengar nama Jung Yunho.

"_cha jucchi_ keluangan _appa_, _appa_ beluang tidak nakal kok" tukas changmin tiba-tiba yang msih berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Dan membuat Junsu dan Lee _ahjumma _tertawa. bagaimana tidak? Bocah 3 tahun itu mengatai appanya sendiri beruang? Haha seorang Jung Yunho dr. berdarah ingin seperti dia ternyata mempunyai julukkan beruang oleh sang anak.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum yang dipaksakan. Pasalnya dia tidak ingin bertemu orang yang selama ini dia hindari. Tapi apa boleh dikata? Dia sudah terjun sejauh ini. Jika dia tahu begini dia tidak akan mendaftar sebagai PNS dan lebih memilih mengundurkan diri ketimbang harus bertemu dengan Yunho. Namun, dia ingat dengan sang _eomma_ yang sangat mendambakkannya bisa masuk PNS.

"_ppaliwa jucchi_" seru bocah berusia 3 tahun yang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

"ah _nde_ minnie, kita ke _appa_ mu _ne_~"

Dengan langkah yang sangat berat Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho. Dia sempat berhenti saat ingin membuka pintu ruangan dr. Jung tersebut, namun bocah kecil yang yang berada digendongan Jaejoong langsung berteriak.

"_appa_...ada _jucchi yeoppo_~" teriak Changmin yang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong dan langsung mendorong pintu ruangan Yunho. Dan mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho.

Ruangan milik Yunho sangat sederhana. Seperti ruangan-ruangan dokter pada umumnya. Terdapat tiga kursi satu untuk Yunho, dua lainnya mungkin untuk tamu yang ingin berkonsultasi dengannya. Sebuah meja kerja milik Yunho yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai perkakas milik Yunho seperti, Komputer lengkap dengan jaringan internetnya, sebuah printer, buku-buku tentang dunia radiologi juga yang lainnya. Disebelah kanan dekat tembok terpasang _Viewing Box_ yang berguna untuk membaca hasil _radiograf _pasien. (_Radiograf_ adalah hasil foto _rontgen_ pasien)

Tampak Yunho tengah sibuk membaca hasil foto _rontgen_ pasien. Ada sekitar 5 foto yang ditempelkan pada _viewing box. _2 diantaranya foto _Thorax_, 2 foto _cranium_ (kepala)dan 1 foto _antebrachi_ (lengan bawah )yang tampak terjadi_ fraktur_ (patah tulang) pada sisi _distal_nya (distal = sisi bagian bawah)

"Minnie~ ada kue kau mau tidak?"

tanya Junsu yang langsung masuk keruangan Yunho.

"ah_ mianhae_ dr. Jung" kata Junsu lagi.

"_gwaenchana_ Su, cha tolong ajak Minnie sebentar"

Balas Yunho yang langsung memberikan Changmin pada Junsu.

"_Minnie_ ikut Junsu jusshi dulu _ne_, dia punya kue"

"ah _jinjja_? _Jucchi_ punya kue?"

Changmin yang mendengar kata kue langsung

antusias.

Sepeninggal Junsu dan si kecil Changmin,

Jaejoong dan Yunho tampak masih sangat

Kikuk.

Akhirnya Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya.

Dan berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Sebelum Yunho menginterupsinya.

"Minnie~ ada kue kau mau tidak?"

tanya Junsu yang langsung masuk keruangan Yunho.

"ah_ mianhae_ dr. Jung" kata Junsu lagi.

"_gwaenchana_ Su, cha tolong ajak Minnie sebentar"

Balas Yunho yang langsung memberikan Changmin pada Junsu.

"_Minnie_ ikut Junsu jusshi dulu _ne_, dia punya kue"

"ah _jinjja_? _Jucchi_ punya kue?"

Changmin yang mendengar kata kue langsung

antusias.

"Jae~ kemana kau selama ini? Hampir 5 th ini aku mencarimu dan aku hampir gila!" kata Yunho tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaejoong kaget bukan main. Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan perasaan dan pikirannya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho. Dia membuang nafasnya berat dan kemudian berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan dadakkan dari Yunho.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencariku _jung euisanim_, _mian_ jika tidak ada keperluan saya pergi, ah selamat atas pernikahan anda dengan tiffany. Changmin anakmu dengan dia bukan?" balas Jaejoong bersikap setenang mungkin.

"ah itu, kau salah paham Jae. Sebenarnya Changmin itu. . . "

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong sudah dulu memotong pembicaraan Yunho.

"tidak perlu dijelaskan, pasti itu sudah jelas. _Mianhae_ Jung _euisanim _aku mesti berorientasi dengan pesawat yang ada disini".

Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari ruangan Yunho.

Dan membuat Yunho mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal

Sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong punya cerita masa lalu yang tidak ada orang lain yang tahu.

Sementara itu Junsu dibuat kerepotan oleh Changmin yang sedari tadi merengek minta dibelikan es cream. Padahal hari ini pasien sangat banyak. Namun mau tidak mau dia harus melayani Changmin.

Karena sanga appa dr. Jung Yunho itu juga tidak kalah sibuknya.

"Jae _hyung_, kau bisa menggunakan _CT Scan_ bukan? Ku lihat kompetensimu di D4 adalah _CT Scan_" tanya Junsu disela-sela dia menenangkan Changmin yang merengek.

"ah _ye_ Suie, _waeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tak kalah sibuknya dengan Junsu. Dia kini sedang membawa setumpuk berkas pemeriksaan foto _Thorax_ yang harus dia kerjakan.

"serahkan saja berkas pemeriksaan itu pada Ahra, tolong kau gantikan aku untuk pemeriksaan CT Scan. Tadi kau sudah berorientasi dengan alat itu bukan?"

"_ne_ suie, sepertinya kau kerepotan"

Jaejoong melihat iba ke arah Junsu yang masih setia menenangkan malaikat kecilnya Jung Yunho.

Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa Yunho membawa anaknya ketempat kerja.

"ah iya,dokter yang akan menangani CT Scan adalah dr. Jung jadi kau harus menghubunginya. Bilang padanya bahwa pasien sudah siap. Karena pemeriksaan ini menggunakan _media kontras_ yang akan disuntikkan melalui _intravena_ pasien"

"ah apa ini daftar riwayat pasiennya Su? Suspect tumor pada _abdomen_?" tanya Jaejoong yang membaca surat permintaan dari dokter pengirim yang akan melakukan CT Scan.

"ne, kau bisa mengambil _iopamiro_ dilemari dekat ruangan CT Scan" jelas Junsu lagi

(Abdomen = nama ilmiah perut, Iopamiro = jenis media kontras yang digunakan untuk pemeriksaan radiologi)

"dan semua perlengkapan ada disana. _Good luck_ Jae _hyung_"

"hah~" Jaejoong menghempuskan napaskan berkali-kali sebelum menjalankan instruksi dari Junsu.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka dia memang harus siap untuk berhadapan dengan Yunho sekarang.

Orang yang berada dalam masa lalunya dan kini mungkin akan hadir dala masa depannya sekarang.

-**FLASHBACK**-

"yak Yunho...! kau ini seorang dokter, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi dokter spesialis apa yang kau lakukan dengan _namja_ bodoh seperti dia eoh?"

"_appa _aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya ku mohon _appa_ mengertilah..."

"apa kau bilang? Mencintainya? Oh Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunho ku sampai dia mencintai seorang _namja_?"

"perasaan cinta ini juga Tuhan yang atur _appa_ jadi jangan salah dia..."

"kau ini...! putus dengannya dan menikah dengan Tiffany atau aku akan men_drop out_ _namja_ itu dari kampus..!"

"tapi _appa_ ini adalah impian dia...!"

"itu bukan urusan _appa_ Jung Yunho...! urusanku dalah denganmu"

-**FLASHBACK END**-

Yunho tampak gelisah diruangannya. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lampau yang begitu menyakitkannya.

"kau tahu Jae.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak akan pernah..!"

Kata Yunho sambil mencengkeram jemarinya diatas meja.

'TOK...TOK..TOK..'

"masuk...!" kata Yunho yang kini tengah membereskan dokumen pemeriksaan yang tadi diperiksaknya. Dia memasukkan beberapa foto _rontgen_ pasien kedalam amplop coklat.

"_mian _Jung _euisanim_, pasien yang akan menjalani pemeriksaan CT Scan sudah siap"

Rupanya Jaejoong yang masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho. Jaejoong yang awalnya memang sangat kikuk kini sudah bersikap sangat tenang.

"ah kau Jae, bukankah seharusnya Junsu?" tanya Yunho sambi sedikit tersenyum kearah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan alisnya heran.

"ah Suie sedang sibuk dengan anak anda, dan tidak sepantasnya dokter membawa anak anda ke rumah sakit"

Jawaban Jaejoong kontan membuat Yunho terkikik.

"_wae_ dokter Jung? Apa jawaban saya ada yang salah?"

"ah _ani_, tapi meninggalkan Changmin sendiri dirumah itu jauh tidak pantas bukan?"

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"bukankah ada Tiffany?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih melangkah mundur.

"hem Tiffany ya?"

Yunho kini malah memainkan rambut Jaejoong yang benar-benar membuat Jaejoong geram. Ingin sekali dia memukul Yunho namun entah mengapa hasratnya tidak menginginkannya.

"dian sudah meninggal setahun lalu, dan ah ayo kita membuat pasien kita menunggu" kata Yunho lagi yang mengambil berkas pemeriksaan pasien ditangan Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar. Membuat Jaejoong terpaku mendengar penuturan Yunho.


End file.
